Dark Dreams
by miss-pent
Summary: Snape wants her, can she submit to him? or should fantasies remain just that?
1. Chapter 1

an. this installment is a D/s take on a hermione snape relationship its 1001 words short but reveiw and i'll make it my mission to get one out every other night, please give me a reason to make this happen, reveiw even if you just point out a typo, though I'd welcome any ideas

if i owned hp the books would have this in... do you see it in there. nope. there not mine then. shame

...

Hermione sat at the front of the potions classroom on the right, closest to the only exit, it has always struck her as stupid that a dangerous classroom such as potions only had one escape route. Then again, she mused, with the potions masters skill there hadn't been a single death in the entire time he had taught potions to idiots. he was so knowledgeable she thought feeling a little tension in her stomach, he held himself with such power and confidence, the spy walked behind her again lecturing the class from the middle row between desks, his presence reached out to brush against hers and the tension became an ache.

'damn it Hermione stop fantasising about his cock!' Snape schooled his expression into its standard sneer to hide his shock at the thought of good girl Hermione squirming in her chair over him, pacing back the classroom he mulled over her infatuation, he did currently have a slut or two but Hermione was truly submissive not just playing at it. She was the reason he'd heft his mind open to the unschooled minds of his 7th year advanced class. Initially it was to check unobtrusively on the potter brat's death wish he reminded himself pacing up and down the isle between the desks giving only a small fraction of his consciousness to the lecture he was giving he mulled over the thought of fucking Hermione, Hermione the good girl, the overachiever he could fuck- but the brains behind the chosen one, he sneered at a student disgusted by the name potter had been given, he would have to be careful doing that... he could plant an idea though if and only if it grew to fruition, if she crawled to him begging for it, who would he be to deny her. Only then could he taste the forbiden fruit that she emboddied.

Hermione returned to her potions essay incorporating Snapes points into her otherwise finished product, these days schoolwork was a necessary annoyance to the bookworm turned war witch, her training while only partially completed filled up a huge amount of her time, war witches are made not born. Those who could not summon the drive to follow the path she had set herself on often said the few witches per millennium (thousand years ppl) that became war witches were a mythical breed all of there own, they were known as magi, sorcerers, even shadowed ones. Hermione knew better they were a secretive sect of people focused on taking their relationship with majic to its zenith as such they were beyond dangerous in battle. They reformed worlds through politics valour and prophesy, her induction into the sect had initially been for her to help Harry with his war against voldemort but as she progressed she started to see she didn't hold all the facts in the war and so she had opted for neutrality until she knew better, not that Ron new that even Harry her closest friend didn't know exactly where she stood. or rather where she didn't.

"the slices you make in the flesh of a beeswig must be made with hardened air as to not disrupt the magic of the beast but to increase the surface area..." Snapes voice drifted by her making her stomach tighten again, that man was quickly becoming the cloaked power at the edge if her dreams, commanding her onwards in her pursuit of power but constraining her actions keeping her level, keeping her good. part of her knew no one could truly rule another in that way but part of her needed to know the world could be kept safe from her if she did go to far. That there would always be someone to hand that could match her and if that person came to be the sexily dark tall brooding professor, if only in her thoughts, no matter.

He smirked as his conciousnes' merged and his lecture came to a close. he paced back to where hermione was studiously scribling away at annother essay beyond the scope of most of his class, mildly anoyed she didnt need to listen he stalked over to her exuding his natural power banging his hands down on the desk to her left where he had so often when her lab partner sat there daydreaming. He inwardly smirked at the small well controlled start she gave, he would have missed it had he not been a spy for years.

"Miss Granger can you enlighten me as to why you do not feel the need to honour the time i give to ungrateful know-it-alls"

with a guilty flush they both knew had nothing to do with her lack of attention she quietly apologised knowing not to rile the man "I have no excuse Sir I'm sorry"

"you will recompence me doubly for these two hours i have wasted tonight at 6 " he all but purred at her dangerously

"yes Sir "

"out!" he hissed at the class when the room emptied he allowed himself a smirk somehow the next class of sub par students didn't seem quite so bad. not when he could imagine Hermione on her knees before him begging for his cock, a parody of a schoolgirl juxtaposed to the air she obviously strived to give. not that he though her week Hermione was a strong woman she was willful and nothing could cross her morals but the real question was what were her morals? could she be willfuly submissive, could she take her power and grace and sink to her knees before him to suck him, gag on his cock if she'd earned the right would she take her power and lay it alongside his?

wrenching himself from his thoughts he opened the lab door to let the next wave of ingrates into his domain, his fantisys wher only that for now.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in the room she shared with 3 other Griffindor girls as she had turned down the head girls job and the privileges attached. To everyone's surprise a Hufflepuff received that honour, not that many knew why Hermione missed the top spot. No one but Mcgonogal knew about her training and even she thought Hermione was just reaching for the most applicable knowledge in the soon to be war-torn British Isles. Hermione smiled sadly running her brush through her wavy hair, it wasn't going to be a battle fought by just Harry and Snape...

her eyes flickered to the clock in her bedside table that was barely visible behind three large tomes, 5.30 she noted knowing she could go to him soon the drudgery she would no doubt have to perform couldn't even dim her anticipation of being in that dark imposing classroom with him. He would whisper in that threatening tone that reminded her of a silk covered stone and a part of her would melt, a part that was most definitely not as innocent as her heart the war witch checked her dressing gown was still in place before replacing her brush to its home and picking up her ordinary clothes noting with a slight flush she'd somehow picked out her black lace to ware under her dress, still no one would know she'd picked them out for Snape, no one would see them her last relationship was long gone now, no one would know how naughty she was.

'beautifull dear' commented the mirror as she finished dressing ' a little conservative for a date though'

Hermione flicked her hand silencing the mirror with only a slight thought about the majic involved and smirked she was entering into stage 3 'unconscious knowledge' she smirked all the way to Snapes classroom.

He was waiting for her he opened the door and snapped at her to mark his 3rd year essays as he had better things to do, so he returned to his desk marking the other pitiful essays Hermione saw him stopping to watch her every now and then. When he had decided she was comfortable marking he stood, pulling out the chair silently and stalking up behind her she picked up on his aura approaching hers and when she felt the intrusion she had to remind herself to stop mentally begging him to touch her.

"so Hermione" he murmered leaning over her "value my time more now?"

when did it become 'Hermione' she wondered before replying "yes Sir I know you have allot more to do than just teach us, It's ... i'm sorry it doesn't matter why i did it i wont again"

He smirked at her "I'd like to hear it"

the look in his eyes made her think for a moment something rode on her next answer and she couldn't place what, "i'm sorry Sir i was distracted, I've had allot on recently"

he nodded with something approaching approval and reached out to brush her face with his fingertips leaning in close "distracted how? "

she tilted her head a little upwards towards his so their noses all but brushed and summoned her grifindor courage he knew or he wouldn't have asked she reasoned he was a slytherin, you could guarantee a slytherin wouldn't ask a weighted question without knowing the answer

" Sir ... i want you"

"how Hermione" he drew out her name so sexily she automatically bit her lip.

"Sir I... I find you attractive" she decided to say in the end, although it took her two tries her voice still came out with conviction

He rewarded her by closing the gap between them, capturing her mouth with his quickly before pulling back and leading her to the classroom door

"...miss Granger i would be most displeased to find you waring this tomorrow " he held up a thin black choker "i would have to give you a detention this weekend "

"I would be honoured Sir"

He let himself go a little this time, pushing her against the wall and really claiming her, her mouth with his demanding kisses, and her body with his hands. he marveled as she arched back against him touching his chest and hips, and sinfully moaning into his mouth she made his resolve crumble a little, surely he could fuck her he'd obviously made the right choice, this sub wanted him. Snape clamped down on his self control with his infamous iron will ... she would come to him given time, so he pulled back for the second time that night. he took a moment to take in the effect he'd had on her, she was flushed and a little sort of breath, and she was definitely leaning on the wall he'd pushed her against for support he smirked and squashed the desire to go back for more.

" go Hermione, and take this " he handed her the transfigured jewelery. she left quickly clutching it like a lifeline


End file.
